The pony and the pebble
by hibiki red
Summary: This story is one of itself. Tries to give reference to my main story "Changes". The main characters are Ranma and Ryoga's ancestors, so, indirectly belongs to the pair, but from what happened (or I believe it did happen) 1500 years back. Still working on my grammar. BTW. This has nothing to do with ponies.
1. Chapter 1

Time for the story jumps all the way to 1,500 years ago, when the first bloodline submerged in the world.

Characters belong to Rumiko Takahashi and situations to my head. Anything else to Japanese History.

The day moved as boring as the one before. Not much happened while on duty and patrolling the area near the shinto. There was a time when bandits and mercenaries rode the place looking for easy money and weak women, mostly because the district was townsfolk and priestesses.

On the road, two very strong looking guards made sure peace ruled among the people. Saotome Tatsuo and Hibiki Ryota were the first samurai knight assigned at the local temple. Such saint shrine belonged to the Saotome Family thanks to a bratty young girl.

The flaming redhead was one of the most powerful in the bloodline, but her devotion moved to the protection and well-being of her comrades and family, her name? Saotome Toshiko.

Tatsuo, Toshiko's brother requested his place at the temple as a way to protect the only non military Saotome member, and at his side, his friend honored the same decision to go with him there, but his motives concerned not only friendship.

"Say Tatsuo, when are you going to let me date your sister?" The strong samurai distinguished only by a yellow bandanna had his eye on Toshiko since the first time they met.

"Damn it Ryo, she is a priestess, and can't leave her post to "date" you or anyone else." The over protective feeling of the Saotome heir and the love the bandanna boy displayed made their "patrol" interesting to say the least. sparks flew between the two, while teeth bared one another on a feral manner. Never to give away his place, never to back off. Some even said this rivalry would endure time for ages.

Fists bombarded the area. The horses ran scared at the old scene where two misfit samurai tangled for supremacy. The slender boy was fast and his strikes like sharp needles against the more resilient and well endowed boy. Ryota versed on the Yagyu Shinkage-ryu, a samurai specialty on defeating his opponents swiftly and aimed at disarming them and not killing them.

Saotome Tatsuo followed the Tenshin Shoden Katori Shinto-ryu specialized on the katana and bo staff, while using fast empty hand combat as well.

The fight reached far and wide the district and usually nothing could stop it once it began. Old people smiled and discussed the different stances and special moves they were able to identify, while the women would run and hide street ornaments and children that might be caught in the crossfire.

With the pass of the day, there was only one solution for the quarrel to end. A small girl run into the shinto and brought the only person capable to stop such mess. That person lifted a big pot most women use to cook on the outside of houses for festivities mostly and threw it at the slender boy, hitting him so hard and loud, that the boy flew away from his opponent.

"Tatsuo-kun. How many times do I have to take you boys apart? . .keep this up and dad will find out, and got us all in trouble. All over again." The fuming redhead turned to the other boy, hoping to give him a piece of her mind as well, but when she looked around, no one was there.

She started to walk to the shrine, when the bandanna boy popped in front of her, making her skip back in surprise, while hitting the boy with a frying pan set nearby. "Eep. . .don't you ever scare me like that . . ." The boy stood with his hands crossed and playing with his thumbs, while showing a nervous stance. "Hi . . .Miss Toshiko . . ."

The boy was as strong as a bull, but shy like anything the girl's ever seen. She giggled at the stricken and bloated face, thanks to her punch, but he kept there making her company.

"Ryota-kun, please don't encourage my brother. You know how he gets all excited when a brawl comes his way. By the way, what were you fighting about?"

The boy began to tremble, and his sight hit the floor expecting to find something interesting. This was his chance to ask her out. All he needed was guts to tell her.

"Toshiko-san, I. . .I was wondering if you . . .if you . . ." The shaking movements made his voice falter and began to loose control of the situation. If nothing was done, this could turn into a very embarrassing conversation.

The girl kept looking at him and smiled when she attempted a trick of her own. "Well Ryota-kun, I know my brother can be annoying, but I know he is stronger than you and even though you are very skilled maybe you might not stand a chance against him. . . ." The girl expected to hit in the right chord.

Ryota reacted hurt and mad, so mad he began to blubber away without thinking. "No ! . . .That's not it, I can beat that moron any day. I wanted to ask you out on a date, but he didn't want me to . . . . ." Too late he realized what was said. Even when the girl smiled and blushed, completely staring at him in an adoring way.

The boy staggered back and held against the railing of a close building, he tried to articulate words fast enough to apologize for what he said, but the girl stopped him before he could say anything else.

"Of course Ryota-kun, it will be a pleasure to go out with you. If I may be honest, I asked my brother what did he think about you. He seem to appreciate you and has you in high esteem."

Ryota turn to see a laughing boy down on the floor and pointing at him. His face redden and he was about to lunge at him, but the girl beat him up to it. The same frying pan shot from her hands, landing on the boy's head and sending him back to dreamland. The new couple laughed at the sleeping boy.

Hours later, the bandanna boy rode his horse while guiding another one on his side and an unconscious boy on his back. By the time they arrived to the stockades, Tatsuo woke up and was rubbing his head. "Jeez man, I don't get why she hits so hard. She could be a powerful addition to out samurai family."

"Leave her alone Tatsuo, she tries to live her own life and not be an onna-bugeisha destined to fight alongside a man on a bloody way. some women can defend their homes without a blade you know."

The slender boy blinked at the idea. He never heard of such coward way to live, his mother fought, blade in hand, and so did his grandmother. The sight of his sibling rejecting a family style sadden him, and made him strive on convincing her otherwise.

The bandanna boy understood the girls ideal. He followed a more defensive style where death didn't count on the equation. All he wants is to protect the innocent and his loved ones.

With time Ryota and Toshiko became very close and shared their relationship to no one except Tatsuo. The trio became like a family, that is until a new face invaded the temple.

The new priestess was an orphan found in the street of a thorn down village ravaged by bandits. With no one protecting her, the survivors fled to the temple for refuge, and left her on the care of the Oracle. She was a raven haired girl by the name of Tendou Setsuko.

Tatsuo's eyes glued at the girl, and his face turned red. In retrospect Ryota knew that reaction and braced himself for the worst. "Uh Oh, I guess this is the part where I help you get your girl."

The thin boy smiled back at his brother-in-law. "You know it. I'm giving you the chance to become a Saotome so you better be there for me."

Ryota slouched down his shoulders admitting defeat and walked to where the new girl stood, confused of her surroundings. " . . .Hi . . .my name's Ryota."

The girl promptly ran at him and held her by his arm like using him as a shield from an impending attack. A few seconds later she let go of him and looked down, while fixing her bangs behind her ear. "I'm sorry, this is so new and sudden. I haven't met anyone from my village and you are the first talking to me."

The boy smiled at her, and kept laughing in a nervous manner. He was stuck trying to talk back or to run away. That's when Tatsuo entered the scene and smacked the boy on the head.

"You are scaring her. . . .here let me. . ." Said while dislodging the boy's arm still stuck by the girl. The priestess looked at the struggle and when the boys began to argue nervously, she began to giggle at their fight.

"Well this is better. I feel safer now that I see people my age horsing around." The expression on the girl made Tatsuo smile at her and bow in respect. "Miss Setsuko. My name is Saotome Tatsuo and I'm in charge of the Shinto's protection.

Once the girl felt at home, the rest of her worries vanished. Whatever end her old village had, was of no consequence anymore. At least not to the young ones.

Deep in the temple's chamber, the oracle decided the best course of action. She knew the brunette belonged to the powerful Tendo family, but her sudden leave from royalty meant she had been kidnaped. The oracle too measures to make sure the girl was safe, and her family would not hear from it. They all thought of her dead.

The green haired oracle prepared for her initiation into a next step. The leadership and service in the protection of this world. Priestesses approached her in a respectful way to inform her of the orphan girl.

"Oracle, Tendo Setsuko has joined the Saotome guard and they are becoming very close. So is the guard's sister with the other guard." The green eyed woman nodded, pleased at the report. For some time she was chosen as the next "Gaia" title and all the perks the position came with it.

"Good, everything is taking form. Soon, I will be appointed earth's protector and my real mission will begin. Make sure they are supervised, I don't want any mishaps during this phase."

Tatsuo was a brave boy with the notion and education as a leader. The Saotomes were the main branch in the new Nerima district. The Hibikis preferred a more subtle place, they were as important as the main branch, but their samurai convictions sided for the protection and welfare of the land. Including the Saotome line.

Tatsuo and Ryota were the most advanced of their families and had no equal among the military forces of the time. Even at their young age of 16, they fought against hordes of bandits and demons. The only reason they were never recognized as such were the code a samurai would live for.

This renown fame went all the way to the leader of the land. The emperor Kotoku ready his imperial court for incursions into the Chinese territories with the goal to study their character-based writing system among other things, and the need for warriors capable to obey orders and show discipline demonstrated him these two had what he was looking for.

Even better, when the emperor found out about the courtship the boys had with two priestesses from the local temple, they became part of the mission as the platoon's healers. Word was sent to their respective families

Meanwhile, the two couples began to solidify their relationships by the ways young people do.

Still shaking like a leaf, the Saotome guard closed his distance to the priestess, hoping to engage in a smooth conversation, but the name Saotome seemed synonymous of chaos or disaster. Every step meant a fall, slip or hit to the head with every kind of accessory hanged at a wall or from a roof. The more intents the slender boy tried, the louder the incident became

Setsuko admired the boy's insistence and when something would happen to him, a giggle would decorate her face.

"Tatsu-kun, I'm glad you've come by. There are so many things I want to talk to you about." The girl took his hand and led him out of harms way and outside the temple. She admired him from a distance, and knew he felt just the same about her. When the rest of the priestesses passed by the brunette, they understood her feelings and gossip filled the shinto, so she found a secluded place for the couple to hide from the rest.

" I know I mentioned my rescue from one of the burned down villages, but what I didn't say was my kidnapping by the same bandits. At first they took me there for ransom, but the emperor's guards reach at them in time before anything else could have happened."

"In the confusion I was able to run and one of the guards took me out of the fight. He came straight here and left me in the care of the Oracle. After that, I chose not to say anything that could jeopardize this place and its occupants."

The girl began to sob, while holding herself as if shivering in cold. The boy felt her pain and embraced her in a comforting way. The girl closed at his touch and the embrace was about to turn into a romantic set up. That is until a hand grasped the boy's keikō ( old samurai mounted armor) and pulled him, forcing him out of the amorous lock.

When the Saotome boy looked for the culprit, Ryota traded looks of disappointment when both met face to face. " What do you think your doing? I'm about to seal the deal!"

His sister looked at him, dismayed at his lack of tact. She knew the position and reputation the temple could suffer at the hands of gossip and disdain coming from lazy onlookers, would deteriorate the family's names themselves.

"Tatsuo-kun, you think it's funny being caught by us, while the rest of the priestesses take a walk around this area?"

A blushed couple dropped their sights looking for a place to hide the shame, but Ryota and Toshiko understood their desire, after all they were teenagers too.

"Tatsuo, I know you and I know Setsu-chan well enough to explain your behavior, but this is not the time for that, believe me, I know what you feel." The stronger looking boy looked at his own problem. A beautiful redhead who tried just as hard for private sessions with him. Toshiko looked back at him, while smiling and hiding her eyes behind her bangs.

"Saotome, we have been called on the emperor's service, and this time is an official request." The slender boy felt a pang when he heard the news. He crossed his sights with "his" girl, while raising from the floor and start to walk to headquarters.

Ryota held his arm and nodded on the girls direction. "Good news pal. We are all requested at once, Toshiko and Setsuko as well."


	2. Chapter 2

**Present day, somewhere in Japan**

Very peculiar was to see a person with red hair on the wilderness. Red belongs to someone wild; with no regard for danger, and so this boy traveled in the thick of the land in search for a relative.

"_One thing is for me to obey grandma and venture myself looking for my cousin, but why did I have to swear to his father I would watch over him?."_ Thought the boy about his predicament.

Sometime ago, he was able to meet with Ryoga's father. That family was the most affected by the Hibiki curse; A congenital problem that somehow damaged their sense of direction. Al Hibikis had this problem, in some level, but Ryoga seemed to have to worst of it.

Akira Hibiki decided to visit Ryoga with the hope to learn from the family's martial artist. The Hibiki clan is a very secluded group who posses their own secret techniques and disciplines, and the grandmother was the main head in the family.

Last time, the boy found himself on places hidden to the regular tourist. The giant temple was a magnificent sight to behold, and the golden Buddha at the front gave an ominous sense of mysticism and mystery the new comer would find attractive.

When the boy reached the main hall, a bald man met him with a look of wisdom, like he knew him before they ever crossed paths.

"Hi, my name is Akira Hibiki. I am looking for my cousin, he is a bit taller than myself and wears a yellow and black bandanna. And above all he sports these." Finished the young traveler while pointing at his fangs.

"Oh indeed. Young Ryoga has been around these parts not too long ago. As a matter of fact our old apprentice has gone to look for an old adversary. We condone any kind of violence, but the young one assured us this was an honor bound encounter."

The old man smiled at the last comment, honor bound was just an official way to say fight to the death or to defeat without mercy.

"He has gone to a place filled with magic, and very dangerous; If you want to keep in search of him you'll need a map that'll take you to Jusenkyo"

The redheaded boy admired the discipline a monk was capable to endure, and smiled at the idea of the implication they showed when calling him an "apprentice."

"Thank you master. I will be on my way." The boy was about to walk away, when his need for his blood made him stop and ask about his progress.

"Tell me Elder, has Ryoga become an enlightened being while being with you?"

The Elder monk tried not to burst in laughter, but he was doing a bad job at hiding it. "Son. Young Ryoga is a very capable fighter, but his anger and negative feelings betray him. He came looking for secret techniques, but left learning about peace and meditation, although, he still has a lot to learn."

Somehow the boy knew what the old man referred to, but what he didn't know was the hell a hibiki had to go through, specially someone with the level of disorientation Ryoga had in him.

The traveler rested, while listening to the monk explain a very rugged and old map from a place he never heard in his life.

"So. . . .When you get at this area, you'll skip all the pools, and will take this path. Passed the small cave, you should see the entrance where our apprentice trains for his honorable duel."

Akira memorized every detail and while trying to compare the old map to his on charts, he was not able to notice the trembling the monk displayed after giving his instructions.

The next day, the boy ready himself and began his journey to China. As soon as he disappeared in the thick forest, the temple's doors closed and behind them, the muffled voice of the monk could be heard.

"Gaia, I have done as you asked. The boy is in its way, and everything has been set in motion."

The time and effort to get to the desired place was well worth it. Akira was used to travel alone and in a constant pace. During his travels, he learned from the subtle, and more personal anecdotes his cousin left on his wake.

There were people who told him he confronted animals in a rampage trying to destroy certain village, and him being the hero of the day. Other times he would help poor indigents, lost little girls, old men and even stop bandits.

The funniest of outcomes were the reason people could never thanked him enough. By the time the villagers or those in need looked for the young savor he was gone with no trace to be found.

The more the young one realized the noble spirit in his cousin, the more he held true the promise given to his father.

Several days passed, and the journey almost reached its end. A few miles away from that mysterious land, the boy set camp. Akira was anxious to meet with Ryoga and he would do so in an appropriate way, not dirty and disheveled.

Close to a hot spring, the boy set camp and after everything was done, he began to set the old family's kata. A combination of Akido and Goju. The set of moves gave the Hibiki style its name, a form based not on strength or speed but on awareness and timing.

Right after the kata was done, the boy walked close to his tent, but was interrupted by the silliest of things. A panda skipping and was holding within his paw a struggling small black piglet.

The boy kept looking at the bizarre scene, until something stopped him on his thoughts.

"_That piglet. . . .where have I seen that scarf. . . ."_ Shrugging and turning away, he moved into the tent and got ready for the new day.

The next day everything looked bright and refreshed, despite the noisy racquet some people had during the night. Sounds of bad Japanese being said and arguing about some kind of curses and not warning on time, gave some discomfort to the boy, but when you walk like a hibiki, hardly anything can disturb you at all.

The red haired boy arrived to the pools with bamboo poles sticking from them. He reached into a small hut near by, but there were occupants so, he decided to skip any contact with them, just as the monk told him. Instead he took the before mentioned route, carefully avoiding and dodging pools in a very complicated sequence.

At the end of the trial, a cave indeed waited for him. Inside all that could be seen was a strange-looking passage; When the boy began to walk through it, feelings of motion sickness and dizziness plagued him to a point where he believed was moving at a very fast speed, but without moving his body to more than a few steps at the time.

The feeling kept on going for some time. At the end of it, he was able to see the exit of the cave. Strangely enough the other side looked totally different from the previous place.

There were still small pools all over, but this time around there were no poles in them, and the most amazing scene took place once again, this time fear began to fill the boy's semblance.

A giant man dressed in an ancient armor was filling more holes on the ground. The figure would point his open palm to where the hole was, and water would come out of his hand like a cascade.

The water seemed so crystalline and it sparkled like it had special properties. When the monstrous man filled a few more holes, turned at the boy, aware of his presence.

"So, that harlot has finally sent her pawn here?, fine it was about time for this nonsense to begin." Said the giant, fire flaming out of his eyes.

Startled by thunderous voice, the boy did the only thing he had left. He moved on a defensive stance and waited for the fight to come at him. The giant laughed at raised his left arm, swinging it at the young fighter and sending him flying out of the pools.

"Begone insect. You will not face me until all the pawns that green haired send me are lined up to die."

The boy flew several miles away from the giant, and when he was going to crash into the wilderness a bright green light adorned his surroundings. When he slowly descended from his fatal fall, a soft tone reached his ears and sooth him to calm down and to stay where he was.

"Don't worry young one, you have been called forth in the protection of this world." The voice materialized into a glowing woman with long green hair that fell below her waist.

"Who are you and where am I?" Asked the boy surprised. The Hibiki's were trained for the most extremes of circumstances but this seemed beyond his control to understand.

"You are in a place that will mark the beginning of a long battle between good and evil. My name is Gaia, I'm this world's protector and healer. Soon the Hibiki's and the Saotome's will be no more, but pure protectors for the well being of humanity"

The boy tilted his head showing doubt and questioning everything before him. "Who are these Saotome's and what are the role they have on all this?" Now he believed was the time for Intel and a Hibiki always researches before moving forward.

"Young Akira, you have been chosen to train your blood for the mission in his life. You might think Ryoga's directional problem is a curse, but everything has been conditioned for the final outcome."

"In time, he will be a powerful ally, but until then, he needs to learn and sacrifice everything to reach that goal. He has suffered a lot, but is nothing for what's to come. He is learning about loosing happiness, family and friends, and even his humanity, but all that is needed for his ultimate sacrifice."

The boy confused demeanor lifted when hearing this, but the question remained. What was his cousin's ultimate sacrifice.

"Tell me lady Gaia, if Ryoga is enduring all that, what does he have left to give?" Than moving closer to the woman Akira kneeled down in form of respect and showed trust at the ethereal being.

"Tell me what is my blood going to sacrifice that he hasn't yet?"

The green haired lady bowed at the boy and smiled trying to appease him from any pain. "Young one, Ryoga needs to become something else to reach "her" full potential. . . . ."

"What did you say? you expect what from "him"?" This was unheard of. Akira raised once again and stared at the strange lady expecting a good explanation to her words.

"Calm down child. There is a powerful being of wich you have met, his name is Lord Jusenkyo, and he is the guardian of the pools. They have the ability to transform those who fall in them, into different forms humans or animals."

"The Saotome bloodline from your time has fallen and is cursed by a female body when in contact with cold water, and your blood has fallen into an animal cursed body."

The lady close the gap between the two, trying to reinforce the seriousness of the situation.

"I can change Ryoga's form from animal to female. Lord Jusenkyo won't let me cure any of his "creations" since they amused him, and once cursed, there is no cure to them unless permitted by the lord himself."

"Now, the sacrifice is needed for some, so the rest won't wither away, and those on my side and under my command are female, I cannot allow men in my midst. call it a job requirement."

Akira was no stranger to sacrifice and pain, and knew Ryoga was in the same way. Sadly the Hibiki's were born for that." Tell me lady, what is so important for you about my line and these Saotome's?"

"Young Hibiki , as you said; your line was bred from pain and misery, as well as the Saotome's. They are a special bloodline that when "combined" with the Hibiki's it creates the next protector of this world. A being stronger than anything that could jeopardize this planet and any other."

Now that needed more explanation and understanding, and since he felt everything was going to fall not only on his cousin but himself, he had to know everything that mattered.

"Fine Lady Gaia, I'm all ears, please explain your last statement in detail."

Gaia knew what she said would peak the young boy's interest, and she knew it was part of her plan to begin with. So the explanation took place.

"A long time ago there was a big reunion of beings in charge to take care of this world. They were very powerful, and decided to protect it by regions."

"Zeus and his bloodline took over a land far from the orient, where on the east, Buddha took charge and lead the people. With time other "beings" occupied other lands and taught culture to its people."

"In time; some of these beings began to get comfortable on their positions and even call themselves gods. That's when mother earth call assigned another person the charge of earth's protector."

"This protector gave a sense of balance to the other "supreme beings" while staying backstage from their ruling."

"There were times when evil showed and tried to take possession of this world. In that moment, another being is call in the service of mother earth. This person is not the "Gaia", but a powerful human capable to defeat such evil."

"As a last resort measurement, Mother earth separated this avenger from the moment of birth. The avenger's parents need to pass through the pain this world offers, accept it and endure it."

By the time Gaia kept on the story, Akira realized they had moved from the place he was thrown and into the same temple he visited before coming there.

"I thought this temple was in Japan. What is it doing here?"

The bright lady lead him into the main hall, where history began to unfurl before his eyes. "Aki-kun, you are no longer in your time. This is 1,500 years in the past, and a very important date for you to remember."

Akira believed that story about mythological gods and their relation with different cultures sounded true, but he had never heard of mother earth and its protector literally.

"Ok, so this Saotome person and my cousin relate how?"

At a simple wae of her hand, Gaia poured light into the wall, and the symbols took form and motion.

"Akira. The Hibiki's and the Saotome's are the two parts needed to create such avenger. Where one family's heir is female, so the other must be male."

"On this time there is a couple moving here. They don't suspect anything, but in time they will find this knowledge, the problem is, Lord Jusenkyo is going to interfere with mother earth's design."

"As I said before, there has to be male and female, as a couple or mates. But the lord of the magic pools is about to change that, and you will find out soon enough."

Everything began to make sense, everything but the last part of the statement.

"Tell me about my cousin been able to protect other worlds?"

The interest on the boy took the best of him, if anything, the Hibikis were a curious bunch as well.

"Well, you see, the bloodline in the Hibiki clan has a very powerful technique or ability. They are able to pass the veil beyond this world and others."

The earth's protector looked down to the floor as to give a note of suspense and than looked up to meet the boy's eyes. "Do you really think this is the only world in creation?"

Now that struck a chord. To believe this a unique world was the basic understanding of every human being, but to know or others was incomprehensible. Finally truth dawn on the young traveler.

"I believed there would be other beings just like me, but from other equal looking earths, but that, I choked to my imagination. Now I see I've been selfish."

Lady Gaia smiled at the boy, and patted him on the head. "That is correct little one, there are other beings living and progressing on their own spheres, but there is something different about you. . . .you are not suppose to be born a boy. You are a new twist and I believe this to be of use for me."

Akira stared into his own hands, as if entranced at that piece of information. Time and again, the pain and suffering of his training demanded the strength of the man. A man capable to reach beyond those in his bloodline.

"No, that can't be. I have been a boy from birth, and there is no changing it. Believe me, there is nothing that will change who I am, not magic and no curses."

He could have left in that moment. Left and forget all this, but something made him stay. He was Ryoga's keeper and there was no other way around it.

"Gaia. . . .Is Ryoga a chosen candidate for this avenger and if so, is he the "male counterpart?"

"He has such potential. He is a very stubborn person filled with depression, negative feelings and hatred. But there is a part of him, a female part that makes him dependable, kind and willing to sacrifice everything for who or what he loves."

"Now, that being said, you must understand. There are other worlds where Ryoga has chosen according to his most immediate feelings. In some places he is mean and selfish, where in others he gives his life for his friends."

Lady Gaia raised a knee and rest her arm on it, while grabbing Akira's chin and held him in place, as in focusing on her next words.

"Child. You are his keeper, but not only on your world. You will lead him and teach him the ways he needs to become a protector. The sad part is, you will learn all this while living here for the time being."

"You need to understand how everything unfolds and becomes the hell, the Hibiki family came to know."

After the last warning Akira was hurled into another whirlwind of bright lights and motion sickness. After the light show, he fell into what it looked like an old temple, but not the kind monks would live. More like a Japanese priestess would use. . . . .a Shinto.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking from a dream helped the boy understand his crazy life. The day he met Hideo Hibiki, his uncle, everything changed. He knew of the Hibiki family curse and the reason why he had trouble adjusting anywhere. His parents moved him into a mansion filled with old relics and artifacts and that became his home from that moment on . . . . .at the age of five.

The student enjoyed the company of a beautiful blonde woman. She had knowledge about healing skills and natural remedies, her name was Kasune Hibiki. Oddly, The last name usually belongs to the man of the house, but on this family women were the leaders. There was honor on their men, but there was something ancient about the last name that made the main family keep it.

Hideo was an energetic man, always trying desperately to get a hold of his son. When they met, his uncle knew the boy had passed all the rigorous training his mother in law forced on the children, in fact, he was supposed to give Ryoga to her for the same purpose, but time and the curse beat him to it. . . .Ryoga was the worst affected by that mark.

When the time came for the Hibiki boy to leave the manor, Hideo managed to talk to him and made him promise he would look for his son, protect him and keep him safe. The novice master felt the desperation on his uncle and accepted immediately . . .besides, it was his first big mission.

Tracking was the easy part. . .reach him in time before he vanished from his previous place was the hard thing. His travels took him all over the world and for some reason the lost boy tended to repeat his journeys on Japan. Finally the redhead found a monk temple deep in the northern region of Japan where Ryoga frequented often, and from there to what the boy believed his cousin was. . . . .Jusenkyo.

"Oh . . .my head. . .stupid lights made me almost throw up." The boy noticed something in him, a change he could not recognize right away. When he tried to get off the bed, a redheaded girl and a brunette came and smiled at him.

"Well, it was about time for you to wake up. . .it's been hours since we found you at the step of the Shinto. The boy stared at the girls with fascination, they were more beautiful than the regular girls, and the white dresses accentuated their figures even more. "Wow. . . .you are beautiful. . . ."

The girls giggled and the redhead spoke once again. "Well thank you. . . .you certainly are very pretty yourself. . ." The boy tilted his head at the remark, were they making fun of him or was he a good looking boy in a feminine way.? He tried to understand, but when he moved the blankets that covered him, he realized two powerful reasons staring back at him. "What the heck . . . "

The surprise from the now girl made the other girls question her sanity. "mhmm. . . .you act like you hadn't seen yourself . . . .well, ever." The girl turned to answer but the bulging of her new set took her back at staring herself.

"You know, is not nice to stare at your self in front of guests. It makes you look self-centered." At first the new comer tried to explain the reason, but she left the whole explanation out. At least until she would ask the woman with the green hair.

"Sorry, I think I'm still out of it." The brunette smiled at her an nodded in acceptance. "My name is Setsuko. . . .Setsuko Tendou, and this is my mistress Toshiko Saotome." When she presented herself the redhead moved back into the bed, jumping from where she was into it. "This is so wierd. . . .hey. . .why are your clothes so strange.?"

At that moment the taller redhead recognized the simple long shirt she was wearing and the sensation of rubbing her legs and not noticing anything in between occupied her thoughts. "Oh, well . . .where I come from that is the clothes used for travel." The girls frowned at that but shrug it as some futuristic style they weren't aware of. . . .this was a small Shinto in a remote village anyway.

"Where am I . . ." The brunette facial expressions changed into a sadder look. "This is the center and west region of Japan, the region is known as Itabashi. . . .this is the Kanda shrine who belongs to a close friend of my mistress family." When the girl tried to keep going, the redhead jumped from the bed and decided to keep on it. "Don't call me that. . .and belongs to my family."

"Please forgive my mistress she is a bit reckless but is a nice person. . ." The sparks flew between the two girls until the both of them stopped and began to laugh out loud. The new girl smiled at the pair and knew they were more than just priestesses on a rural shrine.

"So what brings you here, and honestly, I have never seen another girl with red hair on this land." Akira grabbed some of the loose hair in her hand and wondered when did it grow so long. At first she didn't notice thanks to the other less subtle changes, but now she began to see the differences. The hair was longer than her shoulders and her eyes became red when she saw her reflection on a platter.

"Would you excuse me for a moment. . . . .eh . . . .where can I wash myself . . . ?" The redhead priestess pointed to a nearby door and stood there, staring at the other redhead, specially on her mouth. The new girl went in and to her surprise the woman with the green hair awaited on the mirror. Akira fumed and walked in front of the reflection.

"What have you done to me. . . .why am I a girl . . . ?" The woman smiled at the redhead and waited for the girl to calm down. "Child, it's imperative for my apprentices to serve me on that form, after all I am Gaia, mother of this world."

When the woman saw the anger on the girl she smiled once more and decided to interfere again. "Fine child. . .in the mean time while you get used to the idea, you may go back by using hot water, but remember that will be only when I'm not present."

Akira hurried to the faucet and splashed herself turning into a boy with long red hair. "Man, I still look girlie with this hair, but at least I'm "me" again. . ." The only reference from the previous look was his still red eyes, but he let that pass. "Tell me Lady Gaia, where is my cousin Ryoga. . .the last time I tracked him was on the monk temple."

"Child. . .my dear Ryoga was never there, at least not at that time. . .forgive me. . .I had to use the monks to lure you into the portal I prepared on Jusenkyo, you see, you have been called to serve me as a catalyst for your bloodline. . . . everything will be revealed, but believe this. . .you are instrumental for the salvation of this and many worlds."

When the two girls heard a male voice talking to someone inside the washing room they went inside. The shock on the three teens was big, but unlike the scared brunette and the startled redheaded boy, the redheaded girl pulled a dagger from within her attire and stood in between her friend and her opponent. "Who are you, and what have you done with my other friend. . . .?"

The boy didn't know what to do, until Gaia whispered into his ear. "If you need me. . .just change back with cold water . . .I will be waiting. . . ." The boy raised his hands and tried to explain all the absurdity of his predicament, but hey, who could believe him. "Wait . . .I can explain . . . ."

Toshiko kept the boy at arm's length and turning away without leaving her sight, she whistled in a high-pitched note. Not ten seconds later two boys showed in the same room, right besides the girls. One had a medium sword held on each hand, while the other had a big katana sword held with both.

"Eh. . .wait . . .I can explain . . ." The boy with the twin swords looked at him menacingly and moved even closer. The redheaded boy closed his eyes, offered a stance and aimed at the opponent. The attack was fast and aimed at taking down the intruder, but the redheaded boy managed to avoid every slash and every time the swords passed close he moved even closer, hitting the boy on his wrists and arms.

The swordsman smiled at the weak blows his opponent swiped his way, but on his last attack, the unarmed boy made a sequence of blows on different places, from his wrists, back of the hands and up to his fore-arms. When the combination stopped, the boy moved back in stance and the sword wielder dropped his weapons, while his arms dangled without being able to move them.

"What did you do to me. . . .?" The redhead stayed in place and, without leaving his opponent out of his sight said. "Well. . .now that this has been taken care of could you please leave. . . . I promise I won't harm your friends. . . .I just want to explain my actions . . ."

The brunette seemed the more trustworthy. She nodded for the pair of boys to leave the room and when they did, the two girls stood by the door. "Please, don't be afraid . . . . .just stay there OK. . . ?" The redhead moved to where the faucet was and, filling it with cold water, splashed herself with it.

The two girls glared at the now redheaded girl trying to understand what had happened. "Is this some kind of sorcery . . .are you a witch . . .? The girl sat on the side of the tub and began her explanation. "Is a long story, but I don't belong here. . .I've tracked a relative of mine. . .my name is Akira Hibiki. . ." When the redheaded priestess heard that her confusion grew. "So, you are a relative of my friend.?"

"You mean Ryoga is here . . .?" The girl almost jumped of happiness from the news. "Well there is a Hibiki here, but his name is Ryota . . .Ryota Hibiki. . . ." The girl somehow recognized the boy with the katana, but the looks were of an ancient warrior. Black hair, antiquated armor and most importantly . . . .no fangs peeking. "But that boy doesn't even have the Hibiki trademark." Finished the redhead while pointing at her fangs sticking out of her mouth.

Toshiko thought about that too, but didn't ask in time. "Yes . . .I was going to ask you about those really big fangs. . .so . .are they family related. ?" When the girl nodded, Toshiko wondered about Ryota. "Well the boy with the big samurai broadsword is him, but as you can see he has no fangs sticking out like yours."

"_Man this can't be. . .OK . .then, if is not the where am I. . . .then it must be the "when" am I . . "_ The girl tried to slowly move close to the other two, expecting not to anger them she asked about the time. When the girls told her about the regular time of a summer day, Akira tried again in a more slow paced question. "Yes . .well . . .what I mean is . . . .what year is it. . .?" The girls shrugged at the question and looked between them. "Well of course from the Yamato period of the Prince Kotoku, what period you really think we are from . . . . The Kofun period.?" Finished the girl in a sarcastic tone.

"_Yamato period. ? . . .but that's nearly 1,500 years ago ! . . . .what am I doing here of all times and places . . .?"_ The girl tried to find a reason for such place and time. Not even Japan was reformed into what it was known in actual days. Everything was villages, farmland and wilderness. What was the point for all this.

"I'm sorry if I look out of this world, but many things have happened in my life that I can't fully comprehend. The brunette smiled at the girl and accepted the apology. "Don't worry Akira-chan, I came from a burned village myself and I understand how things can go so wrong, so fast." When the redheaded priestess saw Setsuko befriending the girl again, she took her dagger back into place and moved closer as well.

"Please, forgive me . . .there have been many men trying to sneak into the Shrine attracted by the women and the fancy place. . . .I just assumed . . . " The taller girl nodded and smiled at Toshiko. "No harm done, and believe me, as soon as I know why I turned into a boy I'll tell you all about it." the last thing for the boy-girl was to complicate the situation even more.

When the three girls went out of the room, the other two startled boys were ready for another assault on the stranger. "Where is he. . . . .is he still inside.? The impetus on the boys made the new girl nervous and she backed slowly away from them.

"Hold it there brother. . . .this is the boy. . . .she is ill from a curse of which I haven't seen before." The boys inclined their heads trying to see the resemblance and they did. The girl looked just like the boy, but with more assets showing. From the two, the one with the twin swords pointed on one of them and pressed her left breast.

Akira did nothing but tremble and blush, while the redheaded priestess vanished from her side and popped right next to her brother, punching him and sending him flying out of the Shrine. "Really . . . .the nerve . . . . .!" The rest of the teens swetdropped and moved away from the furious girl.

Setsuko blushed as well and stared at the other boy. "Serves him well, and you better don't get any ideas. . . .you hear. .?" The other boy bowed at the startled girl, apologizing for his friend's behavior. "Please miss, forgive him. . .he is a bit hasty but means well . ."

While the teenagers walked along the corridor, they met a big man walking towards them accompanied by Tatsuo who was rubbing his aching head. When everyone reunited on the main hall, the man gave them a letter asking in an official manner to present themselves on the shores of Japan for the expedition to China. When they explained the situation, Akira used the chance to speak.

"Let me go with you please. . .what ails me began there. . .I need to find out why was I cursed like this." At first the boys rejected the idea, but after the impatient insistence from the girls, they accepted her as their servant. When everyone ready the horses to leave, Akira noticed the affection on the two couples and wonder if that meant anything for her and for Ryoga.

The campfires felt like a romantic getaway. Tetsuo and Setsuko took one side of their camps, while Ryota and Toshiko stayed on theirs. After dinner and a bit of rest, Ryota left the priestess back at her tent and reunited with the redheaded girl. "So. . .Setsu-chan tells me we are related.?"

"Well, from a far away village on the west of Japan." The boy scowled dubiously, but with no fear from the girl, he shrugged and went on his questions. "You know, you are the first Hibiki I've met since I have memory. . . .the Saotomes found me when I was just a small boy and took me in. It would be nice to look for your village when we return from this mission."

"Tell me. . . .those fangs . . .are they part of the curse.?" The girl couldn't avoid the question and tried to explain it was from him or some other close hereditary relative, but just ignored her mind and went to the common sense. "I think so . . . .I don't remember this curse to begin with but hey. . wouldn't you recognize these things sticking out before that. . . " Answered the girl giggling.

"Say. . . .is Toshiko someone special for you.?" The boy blushed and looked to the ground trying to avoid eye contact. "Well you see. . . .I know they are reserved for priests but ever since I met her I . . . . ." The girl laughed at the comeback fully knowing how a teenager boy reacts before a beautiful girl. "Don't worry. . . .love accepts no titles and besides, she does like you in return. ."

The boy blushed even more and when the girl pointed at the priestess tent, Ryota turned and saw her peeking through the opening in a menacing way. The boy turned back and moved his head in an apologetic manner. The girl smiled and nodded.

Everyone went back to sleep, and during the night Akira noticed that without speaking, The boys would wake up and set a post, guarding the camp. Morning came and while Akira caught food and was preparing it, the priestesses sat by the camp admiring the two boys practicing their swordsmanship.

The two wielding sword's boy kept his attack always fast and to the point, where the broadsword katana wielder kept the blows in place. . . .never missing one. For the girl all that swordplay was mechanical, like a memorized routine. She believed on strikes done by timing and aimed at strategic points according to the feelings of the fight, not something predetermined.

When the boys saw the girl serving the food, one of them turned and spoke at her. "Hey Akira-san. . .what you did back there when we fought. . . .how did you do it . .? The girl gave the plates to the priestesses and walked to where the boys practiced. "What I applied was a technique used by my ancestor . . .one of the first Hibiki's."

The boys stood their ground and paid attention to the girl, but Ryota was the most interested. "You see, My ancestor believed in timing and awareness during a fight. Most fighters go for strength or speed, but my grand ancestor knew a strong fighter can be fast enough and a fast one strong enough. . . .what mattered was when and where to strike. . . .not how hard or fast. . ."

The boys looked at their weapons and moved them in place, contemplating the piece of wisdom and applying it on their techniques. "Thanks Aki-chan, I will keep that in mind from now on." Said Ryota after starting his kata and focusing on timing and awareness on every step. The other boy followed suit.

_"Man I hope Ryota wasn't the one who gave it to the family, or I just made one hell of a paradox. . ."_ The girls went back to their business which weren't much. Stare at the boys, talk to them and pray. Anything else ran on Akira and the boys.

Eight days took for the group to reach the port and in those days, the boys got to know each other even more. The girls tried to stay away from the boys during sleeping time, but their relationship strengthen in personal ways. Romantic scenery and their "getting lost" on beautiful sunsets gave the couples the guts to try something riskier . . . .they kissed and held hands.

Akira of course had to stay behind. Not everyday you get to see your heritage unravel before you. At that moment she knew Ryota was one of the first ancestors from the Hibiki clan she belonged to, but what about the fangs. . .were they from another ancestor and if so, how did he get them. In time she would find out.

At the port a general awaited their arrival. From all the generals in charge of the king's missions, General Tatewaki was the only one wielding a wooden sword. He was one of the first warriors to handle the _**Shinai**_ or practice sword. He believed wood was enough and stronger to the will of true men than steel. When the boys arrived they found the general a brazen man

The general was known for his "weakness" for young pretty girls and when the priestesses passed by him, his lust became apparent. General Tatewaki was informed of the close relationship between the teenagers and did nothing to strain them, but when he saw the last girl, a taller redheaded beauty walking right behind the priestesses he had to intervene.

"And you my dear. . . .what brings you to this expedition." Said while setting his arm around the girl. Akira kept looking down trying to contain her anger, and when she was about to burst her blood moved in between. "She is my sister and is being prepared as priestess of the Saotome Shinto. . .I'm sure my general wouldn't break a vow from a young girl. . .?"

The man looked suspiciously but indeed, if he were to make trouble for a religious woman, he would be judged and would loose everything. "That is correct young soldier. I know you are allowed since you are the Shrine's personal guards, but I know my place and I will let you be."

The girl bowed at the man and hurried back to her friends. "Thanks Ryo-kun. . .I owe you big." The boy smiled and accepted his title. "No problem sis. . . . .you know. . .I always wanted a sister." The girl related to that feeling and smiled back. It would take them five to seven days to cross the seas and get to China, and she hoped to see his cousin on Ryota. Maybe that way she could make sense of all this ordeal.

Upon arriving to Chinese shores, the embassy welcomed them and they set the expedition underway. The priestesses blessed the people and animals. The town happy accepted the blessings and warned the group to be careful. The old men spoke of terrible monsters and horrors beyond their borders where no man had set foot yet.

When Akira got near the old man she asked him on his ear about that place. The man looked at the girl and began to laugh out loud while hitting his leg in the process with his open palm. The others moved as well trying to decipher the joke and when everyone was paying attention the old man cleared some tears from his eyes.

"Jusenkyo. . .? . . .No missy, that place is a myth. . .oh yes. . .there are dangerous places in the wild, but a realm where men bath in magical waters turning into animals is just folklore." When the teenagers heard that, they all understood that was the place where Akira was cursed from. Ryota walked by her and held her firmly by her shoulder. "Don't worry sis. . .I will find that place and cure you. . ." The smile filled with confidence cheered the girl, but what would be the price for the boys and the girls if they were to follow her there.

She remembered that giant monster filling the pools and the menacing demeanor when meeting the kami Gaia. Now to endanger her friends was something totally different. "Ryota, I don't think that should be a goo idea. . .what if there I expose you and the others to dangers you don't need to face.?"

The boy smiled again and his resolve grew. "Don't worry sis. . .if the others want to go back when we're done they can, but I will help family. . .I was raised that way, and there is no refusing it." When he finished to say that the others joined and he explained the deal once more. Toshiko and Setsuko stared at the girl angry. "How could you think we'd leave you alone when you need us the most. . . .never." Tetsuo looked at her as well and bent a knee to the ground while resting his arm on it. "My lady. . . .my swords are at your disposal."

Akira felt the emotional pang in her heart and bowed to her friends. Everyone ready themselves for the adventure of a lifetime.


	4. Chapter 4

The mission was simple. General Tatewaki formed a campaign where the Japanese ambassador requested information and data about the Chinese writing system and the different techniques to farm the land. In the mean time the samurai knights and the priestesses conducted their own schedule based on the religious beliefs of the locals. There is where they found the advantage for their emperor.

"Ryota . . .remember our mission is to guard the expedition first and the whereabouts of your sister later." The Hibiki samurai nodded and gave orders to the rest of the soldiers to camp near a temple and make preparations for the night. In time he would help Akira with her quest for the cure.

The deepest feeling of love fell on the boys when looking at the girls noticed the compassion and desire to help those who were down on their luck. Setsuko and Toshiko blessed the old and prayed for the children and the protection of the villages anywhere they passed.

Even the general felt great respect for the teenagers. In his time, when he was younger, the age for battle was for the mature soldiers. Young men and women were trained and taught in the ways of war, but these ones volunteered themselves for adventure.

The more the expedition immersed in the wilderness, the more they saw marvelous flora and fauna, but what attracted them the most were the people. At some point of the voyage they found a big city. It looked very old but with full of wonders in it, and they where welcomed with a strange vision. The men were working on general labor, while the women wore armors and weapons.

Their attire reminded the general of the savages on his own land . . .men armed with protection made of skins and bits of metal. He knew these people were not the regular farming kind, but warriors and a warrior will always recognize another warrior.

"Hello. . . .we come from across the ocean. . .my name is Tatewaki. . .Tao Tatewaki. . ." The women kept quiet, contemplating the strange people. One of them, the one with the most decorated armor, took the front line and began to speak on their own dialect. After she stopped they looked like waiting for something. Their leader pointed at the priestesses and the rest of the warriors laughed at the girls.

Toshiko frowned at the leader with purple hair. She understood how were they being ridiculed, but failed to see what reason they had for such idea. Setsuko grabbed her from behind and pulled her back while letting they boys go first. Tatsuo and Ryota were ready for battle except for one thing and the girls understood the feeling.

Men would always hesitate when women were the opponent. That was a constant in the samurai code of honor. The only capable to intervene against an honorable guardian was an Onna-bugeisha or a woman trained in the art of the samurai. The boys nevertheless stood in stance with their weapons ready, until a woman with green hair walked before the purple haired one.

"Please. . . .she just asked why were the men armed and not the girls. . ." When she said that, the rest of the women kneeled down, bowing before her. "Forgive us . .as you can see . .we are of different traditions . ." The general walked in front of the expedition and, getting off of his horse, bowed down before her in respect. "My lady . .we wish no ill against your people. . .we just need to resupply and we'll be leaving in a day or two . . ."

After the introductions ended, the female warriors took the men into a secluded area where they rested, while the women were taken to the temple where the woman with green hair meditated. Akira kept quiet the whole time waiting for the woman to explain her intentions. Toshiko stared at her waiting to start the questioning.

"OK, lady Gaia . .please tell me why did you curse me and what am I doing here . .? . . .Is there something you need from me .. .?" The woman titled her head and tried to remember the taller redhead's face. "I am sorry young one, but we haven't met yet . . . .I don't seem to recall you, and . . . . .how did you know that name . .?"

"Well . .we met sometime ago and you told me the safety of this world rested on my shoulders, then, you hurled me into a vortex and I fell in this land. . .so, was I dreaming or is this some trick .?" The woman snapped her fingers and smiled at the redhead. "Child, I believe you met my future "me". I have met her before in dreams and she told me about the two couples and the strange young one who would come in search for the guardian."

Hearing this Setsuko sat at the woman's side, while Toshiko ran to get her brother and close friend. After everyone was present, the woman stood in front of them and said. "Children . . .my name is Lian of the Joketsuzoku and this tribe belongs to an ancient goddess destined to become the protector of the world. . .her name is Gaia and I am aspiring to become her when my time comes."

"But child . . .how is it that you recognized me. .? . .was it by dreams as myself . .?" The redhead frowned disconcerted at the fact. Had she dreamt the whole thing . ? .but if so, then how did she get there . . ."No my lady. . . .you met me and instructed me to come here when I was looking for my brother. . . .and well, a woman with green hair can easily be recognized too you know."

Akira wasn't expecting her expression of awe, and either her answer. "Child . . . .Gaia has her hair white. She is a transcended being. . . . .there is no way you same my future as I am now."

While following the conversation, the others had to stop to get the truth. "Sis. . . .please tell us how is this possible. . .are you my blood. ?. . .and what were you doing at the temple steps. . ?"

The girl blushed and tried to look else where, but when she looked at Ryota, she felt the betrayal of her lies.

"Ryo-kun. . .please forgive me, I didn't mean to lie to you . . ." The boy crossed his arms and waited for the whole truth. The rest did the same.

"Well. . . .my name is Akira Hibiki as I said, but I was transported from my time . . .1,500 years in the future . . .all in the pursuit of my cousin Ryoga Hibiki. That when I met Gaia and this is what happened . . . . ."

After she let all the cards on the table the priestesses and Tatsuo looked at their friend doubtful his sister was telling the truth at all. "Ryo, do you believe her.?" The boy closed his eyes and focused on the redhead for a moment, and smiled at the image he felt inside him. "Yes. . .Tatsu-kun, she is my blood . .I feel it . . ." He turned at faced the lady with the green hair. "My lady, what do you know of this.?"

"Young Hibiki . . what she said . .I believe as well, I just wish to know why did I sent her here of all places . . . .it has to be something urgent though. . . .travel through time is a very sensitive ability bestowed to only mother earth." When everyone tried to make sense of it all Akira hit her open palm with her other closed fist. When everyone looked to see what the girl was doing, they saw her reach for a cup of tea set on top of a table. When she poured the liquid, Lian witnessed the change on the girl.

"When I met you in this time I did so right before a strange giant threw me away. . .you were the one who saved me from the fall and explained me about my role and my cousin's in the great scheme of this world."

The woman worried at the sound of those words. "Could you describe this giant. . . ?" The girl told her about the Giant monster and the pools of water. She worried even more. "No, that is impossible . . .you actually met Lord Jusenkyo .?" The girl nodded at the name as if she remembered at last the title of the monstrous being.

"But. He was defeated and exiled a thousand years ago by Izanagi no mitoko, or the exalted male who gave birth to our goddess Amaterasu . . . ." Akira gaped at the names. Lian was talking about the ancient deities of the mythological Japan. "Wait . . .you mean to tell me all those myths about creation and gods are true. . .?"

The woman did not understand the girl. She was hurled into the past and confronted the god of the magical pools and survived, yet she still doubted everything.? "Child. . .in a way we are talking about supreme beings who reached the title of kami, but this was a long time ago when this planet was young and thriving. Time has changed and even though they still exist. . .they are separated by realms."

"Your friends will be ready to depart soon, but I'm afraid you and your friends here need to stay until we can solve this riddle." The rest agreed and went to talk to the general with Lian as the ambassador designated of the land. The general Tatewaki used that as a way to keep tabs on the Chinese culture and the boys stayed as agents in service of the emperor.

A day later the Tatewaki expedition said their farewells to the teens, the general mentioned how proud he is for their sacrifice for the empire and promised to let the nation know about the Saotomes, the Hibikis, and the Tendous for it. In time they would be known as heroes.

Lian meditated on the main hall of the temple when the kids arrived from their last camp. She was disturbed about that detail. For the girl, the fact about the green hair on her meeting meant nothing, but for the soon to be goddess it meant something was wrong on her time as guardian of earth, and the worst part was that she wasn't sure when everything started.

As the day went by Akira told her about what Gaia taught her. To change from a boy to a girl was one of the worst punishments her people used against traitors to the nation, and a stranger with such curse implied something she did and not a gift from mother earth. Soon she would meet herself when they get to Jusenkyo.

Toshiko walked by the temple and when she made sure no one was around, she focused closing her eyes and began to move creating a fast sequence of poses. The discipline dictated a set of fast paced attack hits and two or three defensive ones. The proud teenager challenged her father when asked to take weapons and follow their samurai ways. When she refused, the head of the family secluded as priestess so their kami would be at peace from the family.

"_I despise violence and condone killing, but If my friends ever need my help, I will be prepared."_ The girl had a powerful sense of duty and the grace of her movements showed a fighter with skilled speed in the ancient art.

Setsuko prayed incessantly. She never went through rigorous training with any kind of weapon, but she was capable to endure and release energy through her faith on the loved kamis her family revered.

Tetsuo was the fearless leader of the bunch. Wild and unpredictable, he jumped at the occasion to declare to the world The Saotome line was unbreakable and it would exist for the ages. Glory was in his mind, but so was the affection for the brunette and the loyalty for his friend. The only one to understand and care about him . . . . .Ryota was the brother he always wanted and felt honored when he chose his sister as his woman.

Ryota sat close to Lian. He meditated constantly for battle and for the ideal no warrior had in their mentality. . . .to care and protect one's enemy too. "Lian. . . .Akira and this Ryoga are my kin aren't they . .?" The woman smiled and opened her eyes, breaking her meditation.

"Indeed Ryota Hibiki. . .your line is a strong one, but there is something I have dreamt about it, albeit they will suffer beyond those of mortal flesh and I would love to tell you more, but this knowledge is sealed for you and yours.

The boy accepted the piece of advice, if there was something a Hibiki would endure, then that would be his glory and honor to leave behind for the rest of his blood. The young samurai took his sword and prayed secretly for protection and life for the ones he would fight in the future.

They all rejoined the day later, fixed their supplies and embarked on the next quest for the truth set in motion by the soon goddess of earth. Another three days took for the group to arrive to the secret land of pools. They made the last camp a few yards away from the main entrance and prepared for what was to come.

"Tatsuo. . .I fear this might be a very difficult time for us and, well I was wondering if we could talk about . . .us." The boy kneeled before the brunette and held her close to him. They accepted their love and they cared deeply for each other, something that made a priestess even stronger. They talked about themselves as a couple and decided to unite their relationship on that last night.

"Setsuko-chan . . .I . .Tetsuo Saotome take you as my equal. I believe you are meant for me and I swear allegiance to our kin. I will fight . . .I will be at your side and most of all . . . . .I will love you for as long as I live .. . . ." The girl bowed to the promise and they kissed once again to seal the pact.

On the other side of the camp Ryota swore before Toshiko. "To-chan . . .I love you . . .you are my everything and for you I would give my life every time. I ask you as my wife and mistress of my heart. . .I will make you proud and adore you as my goddess and there will be no one that can deny my loyalty to you . . .this is my unbreakable bond for eternity." The boy bowed and when the girl began to cry, he felt the love she had for him. They hugged and kissed sealing the vow as a pledge for the ages.

The redhead stood awe struck at the emotion her ancestor poured on his future wife, and the only thing she regretted was the fate of her cousin. "_Ryo-kun . . .where is your woman in our time . . .where is your happiness . . . .?"_

"You know, you should not think that way as you might regret those words even more. . ." Said the woman with the green hair. "I have dreamt about your line and I've seen the torments of your kin. the descendent from that eternal bond will endure the sins of his line in ways unknown to man."

The girl couldn't be more certain. Ryoga was the boy with the worst sense of direction on the family and it looked like one son for every generation on the boy's side was destined to walk that hell. In that moment Akira swore to no one in particular her service at the side of her cousin.

"Thank you child. . . .whether you believe it or not, that vow means a lot to him. . ." The girl smiled in agreement and took the plates of food she previously prepared to Lian and got close to the couples, but decided to leave them in peace. . . .they were feeding of something else.

The next day all six people walked through the portal. An entrance full of symbols and signs depicting warnings of danger and pleads to go back from where the intruders came from. At the end of the entrance Lady Gaia awaited and finally the younger Lian met her old self. Many questions remained unanswered except for one . . .her hair, and she had to know.

When Lian opened her mouth to speak a terrible sound of roaring waters approached them. When the group turned to see the cause of such horrendous noises there he was. A giant with a dark reddish armor and red glowing eyes stood before them cackling in a perverse way.

"_**So . . . .we are finally at that stage . . . .so be it . . . . ."**_ The voice made the ground tremble and the skies filled with dark clouds. It looked like a storm or heavy rain was underway. There was no time for explanations now, the time was for war.

Yet, one boy stood on the front line. This time it wasn't Tetsuo but Ryota who took his enormous sword with one hand and raised it to the skies. "Foul monster what have you done to my kin . . . .what have the Hibikis done to you to deserve such agony. . . ."

The giant posed with an unchanged face, serious at the accusation and the lighting crossed up above and behind him, making him look even more dangerous. When suddenly he pointed to the sword and struck it with one of the lighting bolts, but it was a dark blue. When struck, the blade turned blue as well and two gems bonded with the hilt, a red and a green one.

Ryota did not understand the meaning of it, but when Tetsuo saw that, he jumped at the enemy focused on defeat him. That's when the skies cried and a torrent of rain covered the land. All the filled holes began to overflow and the new wet heroes faced the Lord while glowing on their respective kind.

Tetsuo covered his blades with his aura. A yellow-reddish color that accentuated his rage over control and desire for justice. Ryota displayed a greenish glow despite of the dark blue glow on his sword. When the two auras clashed at the hilt, sparks enhanced the samurai.

On the back, Toshiko ported a strange bow not known before her time. She had developed her own style of weapon and she called it the asymmetrical yumi. Such Yumi gave her enough power and speed that her light bluish glow encompassed it as well.

Setsuko's glow was the purest white glow. She just kneeled on the ground and began to pray, mantis style. Her glow dispersed and engulfed the others in a thin layer of energy that looked like glass.

Lian was about to help the boys, when she vanished from the area, leaving in her wake only the old self. . . .quiet and not moving, waiting for the final showdown. Akira noticed something strange. He was back to male form and he wasn't glowing. . .a simple stance was all he could muster for such an occasion.

The giant smiled at the picture. Not in many ages mortal men challenge him before. . .not since the war on heavens where he was sealed away from the world. His story is a tragic one, but a needed one for redemption. He was one of the last gods to reign over mortals and what he did went against his kind. In the end the punishment was accepted and welcomed since he had no more desire to exist among the other gods.

"_**Listen to me mortals . . .before this day ends you will perish under the hand of destiny . . .I am but a servant to fate now, but you . . . .you are about to unleash hell on your sons . ."**_ The voice traveled inside their bodies, touching the recesses of their souls, vibrating in their minds. There was something he was trying to do and although the boys ignored it as a taunt before the fight, the girls felt it as advice or a warning for things to come.

"You may be a Lord or a god, but on this day you will die and anyone under your spell will be released . ." Tetsuo ran at the giant, his blades hid on his back and his face was his opening move. The giant still kept without doing a thing, no covering himself or attacking, simply standing still and waiting for the attack. The boy jumped and moved his swords so fast that only the slash on the armor exploded in sparks.

By the time the giant looked for the near by opponent, the boy stood on his place as if he teleported back with any effort at all. Ryota on the other hand drove his sword deep on the ground, held the hilt with his left grip and pointed his right opened hand at the monster. The release of an enormous beam of light breed from his hand and wrapped the being from toes to head in the light. The boy knew this were opening moves to intimidate their opponent and knew the giant would survive such attack.

When it finished, the Lord Jusenkyou stood, staring at them while the back of the demon was razed leaving nothing but scorched marks. The armored giant laughed at the scene. "_**Finally . . .A fight worth fighting for . . . .**_" The demon raised his fist and a sphere of water formed near his knuckles. the sphere began to boil turning into some kind of gas contained under great pressure.

Toshiko felt the severity of the attack and aimed at the center of the ball. When the Lord was about to release it an arrow intercepted the lethal move, freezing it and his arm up to his shoulder. In that moment something change on the monster's demeanor.

"_**Fool . . . .I will be attacked by men . . .I even could accept defeat from them . . .but to be attacked by a woman . . .that . . . .that is the greatest of insults . . .remember how all this came to be . . . .two of my brothers, Hiruko and **_ _**Awashima died because of this . . . ."**_

Akira remembered her knowledge about myth and when everyone tried to understand the demon's reproach she told them about the legend. Toshiko didn't feel intimidated by him and she prepared another arrow, ready to shoot at the monster. He saw this and his face contorted in rage.

"_**So be it . . .your punishment will be most unbecoming . . . .for you and your line . . ."**_

Akira tried to find a way for the fate of her friend. There was nothing the Lord could unleash that their love would not endure, but then again something happened since his cousin was alone on his time and lost. . . .where was that promise then . . .?

He made a fist and screamed at the entity. "I swear I will find the reason for the fate of my kin . . .soon you will fall and everything will be all right . ." The armored demon bared his teeth at the protector of the earth who was hiding away from the confrontation.

"_**And you . . . .soon they will know and your plans will fall, but not by my hand . . . . ."**_ Gaia just looked at the fight, satisfied of her efforts. Soon all this would end and everything will be at peace.


	5. Chapter 5

In the years the teenagers trained for their future in war, the abilities with the sword were the strongest ones. Tetsuo utilized secret arts from the Saotome Dynasty. His power resided on the speed of the blade making it vibrate while fighting head on, such move allowed for the sword to slash anything on its path. The strange idea on the boy though was to wield two katanas forged by himself and powered by his soul. His practice took him into new heights when the blades turned coal red once he reached his Aura limit, thus turning the weapons into the twin swords _**Flash**_ and _**Shine**_.

Ryota opted to follow the defensive style from the same Saotome teachings. His sword rested at his side every time he meditated and focused his soul into it. As chance provided, that was the reason for the boy to meet the beautiful Toshiko and when he knew of the refusal from the girl by accepting mercy and life instead of the samurai way, the boy felt the priestess as her own soul mate. His practice took him as a master of the blade, but in another way. He turned to the spiritual side of the fight, and his sword managed to come in touch with the life beyond this one, giving him the chance to transform it into _**Her child, the beacon**_ or _**Seteki Ranko.**_

Toshiko had the knowledge of the family as well and the use of any kind of weapons, but the girl was fond of the bow, and by the time she traveled with the rest, she managed to cerate her own kind. Stronger, faster and easier to shoot. She might have refused to fight, but to leave her loved ones to perish.? . . . .never. Her soul fused with the arrows and every hit was full of searing, painful energy against evil. Her gift.? . . ._**The true bow**_ or _**Mayumi**_.

Setsuko demonstrated a hidden power, a power capable to surface when danger arose. The only difference was the kind of energy she released. It was not pure energy like the rest, but a glowing, soothing wave of invisible power that enhanced the ability of others. When such energy covered someone dear to her, his skills and techniques would soar through the skies, making them even more powerful. She called it _**Masuyo **_or _**Benefit to the world**_.

From everyone, the only one in disadvantage was Akira. He had the power of the Hibiki martial arts, but there was no hidden energy beams or devastating super powered attacks, and the worst part was that even Setsuko's power had no effect on him. He was left to stand back and witness the battle.

Lord Jusenkyo finally recognized the seriousness of the fight and as he stood against the powerful enemy, bodies of water took form. Some in shapes of ancient animals long erased from the world. Water dragons, and water giants screamed like the roaring of many waters crashing on the rocks.

"_**And now we begin the end for your kind . . . .I, the mighty Lord of the waters was exiled to this land . . .you will not drive me away from my home . . . .not this time . . . ."**_ The giant stretched his hand and the beasts made of water lunged at the warriors. Tetsuo slashed through bodies, and water attacks boiled by the touch of the burning blades, his speed surpassed any chance for the monsters to get any closer and the last assault on the Lord forced the remaining beings to back away and defend their master.

Ryota was never one for attacks from behind, he always gave the chance for his opponent to face him and to begin the assault. When the Lord's arm clash with the Seteki Ranko, green sparks flew and fell on the ground. Every one of those sparks turned into flowers or grass.. In that moment the Hibiki ancestor understood the combined power of Setsuko and his blade. "_ life indeed breeds life . . . "_

The Lord of the pools could not get close to the warriors since they attacked and moved back into position. Any intent on his part was futile thanks to the powerful arrows Mayumi shot at him. This made the goliath even more enraged and his face contorted in anger and spite for the redheaded girl.

The only position he was able to do was to cover his face and chest with his arms. The little pests moved and hit all over the place and the blows were weakening for some reason. When Lord Jusenkyo focused his sight on the two handed sword, he saw its real power. . . .draining and slashing through his soul instead of his flesh. "_How has this man attained such weapon. . . .only the Ame-no-nuboko _( heavenly jeweled spear ) _hurt me that time, but a mortal one . . . . .impossible. . . .!"_

From above his arms, the monster raised his sight. Everyone felt the evil smile behind his covered face. Suddenly he vanished and popped behind Akira. He grabbed the boy, and enormous fingers wrapped around him. "_**Behold . . . . .the price for your insolence . . . . ."**_ Akira felt his body burning from the inside out, and all the presents shun away from the bright shining light the redhead expelled from within. The screams were deafening and the closed eyes of the boy expressed pain and torture.

When the monster dropped him, only scorched remains could be seen. Ryota screamed at his enemy and prepared to charge when Setsuko stopped him and force his sight at the charred sister. "Wait . . . .I can feel something in her . . . .I believe she is still alive . . . ." The Hibiki samurai turned and he did see the remains moving in a painful manner. When he ran at her side, the Lord kicked the blackened mass towards him, and the boy caught her in mid fly.

On the ground, Setsuko touched the girl and began to peel whatever covered her flesh. For a moment the girl was back with the living, but something had changed in her. She felt the raining rage on them still, but there was no change from the cold water. In a fit of desperation, she turned to look at the demon for answers.

"_**Yes child . . .you are no more . . .from my hand I can turn men into beasts. . . . .and cowards into weak women . . . .well . . .you have no male form to call your own . . .I destroyed it, and what's left is you . . .the weak girl . . ."**_ Finished the mad monster's rant while laughing at the disgraced girl, and yet, something else was amiss.

While The rest tried to run at the Hibiki and his sister the monster turned to look at the other redheaded girl, the priestess felt those cold eyes on her, and while trying to keep a distance from the demon, she kept running to where the others were. Lord Jusenkyo twirled in position and then vanished once more, this time appearing in front of the lonely girl.

When he tried to grab her, something else separated them from each other, something bright. When the Lord reached for her, a strong greenish slash cut through his arm. . . .he just kept staring at the lost limb. "_**You dare wound he who protects this valley . .? . . .for this you and your line will pay . . .! . . ."**_ Ryota confronted the giant by himself. His sword stuck in the ground in front of Toshiko, protecting her with a green glow.

The goliath vanished a third time and popped right next to the Hibiki samurai. Not much could be done, everyone was away from them both, and by the time the Lord grabbed the boy, he vanished, moving back to his original position. "_**I was going to turn that priestess into a cat . . . .maybe a lioness seeing as her ferocity equals one, but you will do just fine . . ."**_ The boy began to change. At first the hair on his head turned golden, then his canines began to grow. When the half-man half-lion felt like succumbing to the transformation, his sword flew at him cutting the other monster's hand.

This time the giant knew where the blade came from, and began to scream not in pain, but enraged when indeed the redheaded priestess stood with an arm in front of her in a motion of throwing something at him. "_**You . . . . You will pay for that . . . ."**_ This time there was no vanishings, instead the monster ran at her at full speed, forgetting the boy behind. In that moment Tatsuo gripped his burning blades and moved in front of his sister.

"Sorry Ryo . . I promised I would let you protect my sister, but this is my turn now." The samurai began to slash away from where his sister was, and at that distance, flying arches of red energy traveled at the Lord while picking more speed on his trajectory.

Lord Jusenkyo met head on with the attack and while the same did it's intended damage, the behemoth kept charging at the pair. Tetsuo ready himself for the collision and his sister was preparing an arrow, holding it back all this time, and filling it with her own power. As soon as the two opponents clashed, a sonic boom emerged from them and the charged arrow ate most of the explosion that otherwise would have harmed them.

On the back, Setsuko kept whimpering at the amount of pain and torture she was dishing out from her friends. It looked like she was just standing and doing nothing, but the clear diamond like energy encompassing the group was absorbing a great deal of the punishment while feeding their souls with the ability to enhance their powers.

In the end, Lord Jusenkyo stood before the somewhat battered warriors and he noticed something. Even though the two bladed guy protected the redhead he kept looking at the brunette on the back, while the guy with the single giant sword kept tabs on the redhead. "_**So . . .we have more than warriors and priestesses don't we . . . .I believe we have . . . .love . .? . . .This is going to get interesting . . ."**_Finished the demon while stretching the remaining stumps of arms and regaining them back, like there was no damage to begin with.

"_**AAh . . . .love . .isn't that a precious commodity now days . . .? . . .let's do something about that . . . ."**_The Lord stretched his arms again and from his palms, water began to flow in huge amounts. At first the teenagers didn't understand the reason for that, but when the waters reached the edge of the valley, they stopped running away and began to go up, filling the place. "_**At this moment my waters filled your ankles, but believe this . . . .these are not regular waters . . .these are my pride . . .and guess who will drown in them after they fill this place . . . ?"**_

Indeed the waters began to go higher and higher. At waist high Akira wondered how could they survive this kind of massive attack. When her bother looked at the priestesses, the girls walked together and kneeling, they began to pray. The water reached the girl's necks, but they weren't moving, they just kept on chanting. When they stopped, Ryota's blade the Seteki Ranko began to glow an even stronger green color, and Tetsuo's Flash and shine began to expel steam from within the burning blades.

Ryota began to move into place, making the kata he always practiced in the Shinto main hall. Tetsuo did the same, but his kata involved precise and calculated strikes. They kept at it and when the Hibiki samurai stabbed his sword on the ground, tree's roots and green tentacles broke the land, tying the Lord on one place.

The Saotome master swirled the blades in an enormous speed. The waters began to subsided and torrents of steam formed around the boy. _Hiryu Shoten Ha ! (The roar of heaven)_. An attack he created from the heat or steam in this case, released from his soul blades and applied to a cold energy or the magical waters.

Lord Jusenkyo was greatly impressed by their display. The water began to burn away thanks to the flaming swords attack, but when the roots holding him could not be broken, he realized these weren't regular human beings "_Everything is making sense now . . .I believe I understand the point for all this ordeal . . ."_ The Lord had his own agenda, but he never saw the true purpose of it all. Seems now he was getting it.

Faking anger, the Giant screamed at his adversaries. "_**Enough . . .this has gone too long . . . "**_ From the water, two arms stretched and reached the burned down redhead, completely wrapping her around her neck. At the moment everyone knew the intentions on the Lord and they stopped fighting.

"_**I hate to use such lowly tricks, but this is the end for all of you unless you want to see your precious friend die here and now . . ."**_ The two couples stopped their relentless attacks and held their ground. When Jusenkyo saw their obedience, he laughed at them and broke the girl's neck. The lifeless body slumped to the ground and the enraged teens jumped at the monster for a last assault.

On all the way to the back Lady Gaia meditated against such action. "How can that be . . .Akira-chan is instrumental part on my plans to protect this world. . . .how could she have died . .?" She turned to see the others and the boys looked at her angry. Ryota closed his eyes and bared his fangs in defiance. "This I will not forgive . . .even if it takes me all eternity destroying you . . ."

"_**Oh but I have something better, reserved for you. . . .half breed . . ."**_When the Demon said that, he used the remaining waters to pry him free of the roots and vanished once again. When he popped, he was kneeling and holding something underwater. The boys tried to figure it out what was that. That's when Ryota noticed Toshiko missing. "Nooo . . .!" The boy ran at him, but the Lord made the waters heavy and they got stuck in place. The goliath looked at the girl and smiled at her predicament. "_**I told you child I would get you, and now you pay for your insolence . . ."**_ Beams of light exploded from the submerged body and when he raised from the ground there was no more Toshiko.

Painful tears filled Ryota. He tried to move but he and Tetsuo were stuck waist down from the cursed waters. After trying to free themselves from the magic a bright light called their attention. It was Toshiko completely bathed in that light.

"To-chan . . .are you OK . . ?" The girl smiled and touched Ryota on the cheek. "_My love . . . This monster has fused me within these magical waters . . .I am not dead, but trapped in here . .my love . . .save yourself."_

The big sword flew from the ground and the boy grabbed it and stabbed the water around him, releasing him, but at the same time Toshiko screamed in pain at the slash. With that, Ryota stopped and just stared at the demonic monster. " _**Now show me . . .boy . . .show me your true love for your woman . .She will be trapped as my slave for all eternity . . .tell me. . .where is your love now . . ."**_ Ryota turned to the bright image of his love, tears falling freely now. "To-chan . . .I swear in my life . . .I will free you and we'll be together forever . . .this I promise . . ."

Tetsuo's rage broke the limit on his swords and they became pure white. He ran at his sister's aggressor and was about to strike until Toshiko spoke in his mind. "_Brother No! . . .I am bound with his Chi, and if you try to harm him, I will be the one harmed . . .fear not . . .because I will find a way to meet with you again, after all your always have been my beacon in life . . .I love you dear Tetsuo . . ." _Tears fell from the boy and the rage was still there, but he obeyed and ceased to attack.

He raised his swords and made his own promise. "I will avenge my sister, and you will fall by my hand." The lord found the claim amusing and kept his thoughts on the boy. "_Well then . .boy . . .I'll find a way to torture you with none other than your sister . . .you will see . . . ."_

After the tragic ending the demon spoke again, this time to the love of the trapped one. "_**You boy . . .you will not leave this place . . .you will be Jusenkyo's personal guard and will honor your love in company. . .from this time forth . . .your line will remember your punishment . . .your blood will bear your mark."**_ When he said that, the boy turned into his regular form, except for the fangs left as a reminder of his fate.

Ryota laughed in his mind understanding the reason on his sister's unusual fangs. The monster turned to the remaining group. Setsuko was tired beyond human limits from the exertion. Tetsuo held her and the two looked at the demon. "_**You two are allowed to leave this place, but remember . . . .you woman will loose your title . . .there will be no more Tendou in your blood, but the Saotome on your lover's line. And you Tetsuo Saotome . . .your line will pay for this daring battle. . .in time your kin will suffer the wrath of Lord Jusenkyo . . ."**_

The couple never moved an inch, but the monster hurled them out of his realm, tossing them in the wilderness in the middle of China. Defeated, Tetsuo tried to find the place, but with no success he gave up and began his journey to Japan, with his wife . . .Setsuko Saotome.

When the new guardian of Jusenkyo and the bright Toshiko walked along the path to where Akira's remains were, they noticed the Lord smiling and when they looked again the girl was getting up from the ground. "What happened . .? . .I thought I was done for . . ." The lord joined them and talked at his new servants. "_**I made them think you were child, but you cannot die . . .you see . . .your soul has been fused on that body. . .an ageless and unchanging body created by me . . ."**_ The girl felt the change when the charred former self wasted away, leaving a new vessel on its wake. "Why . . . .why would you give me such punishment. . ." The lord looked at her mad. "_**Punishment . . .Punishment you say . . .? . .I have met many mortals begging for such power and you claim differently . .?"**_

"Well if this isn't a punishment then why did you give me immortality . .?" The Giant master of the magic pools look into the horizon, assessing his options. "_**Child, let me tell you something . . .the powerful embodiment of the earth . . .Gaia . . .is a beautiful woman with light adorning her beauty and . . . . .white shining hair . . . ."**_ Finished hoping the girl would get the hint. Akira kept thinking on that and after some thought she had to mention it. "But Lady Gaia has green hair, not white . ."

The lord closed the gap between the girl and his guard. "_**Exactly . . . ."**_ At that answer something didn't bode well on the girl. Why going through all that if she wasn't the real Gaia, and if so, where was the real one. Jusenkyo understood her way of thinking and he answered her before she could formulate those questions.

"_**Child . . .something has happened . . .Lady Gaia is the protector of the other gods, but I believe she has been corrupted by something or someone else. . .I intend to find out how, but for that . . .I need you. She trusts you and is using you to gather armies, but I do not know with what purpose . . . ."**_

The girl pondered about that when Ryota spoke while holding Toshiko. "That's it isn't . .? . .you are not evil. . .all this fight was an excuse to keep the girl with the green hair busy, isn't . .?" The Lord smiled and conceded with the boy. "_**I am sorry young ones, but even though I am not an evil god, I must preserve this world from even the good intentions on Gaia. In time you and your friends will meet again, but by then I need to keep going with your line's curse. . .is the only way to be close to her. . ." **_

In that moment the Hibiki guard and the Saotome trapped girl knew Lord Jusenkyo would be blamed for everything and would be hated as an evil monster, but they were sworn secrecy for the good of the world, and so was Akira. She knew everything, but she had to go on as Gaia's servant from that moment on.

In time Toshiko would find a way to bond with her brother through his bloodline and Ryota knew the Hibikis from his bloodline would suffer and be marked with his fangs and an additional curse given as a reward for his sacrifice, but it would look like a punishment.

Akira was released and when she met Gaia outside, she realized Tetsuo and Setsuko left. Gaia felt the uncertainty of why the child was alive, but when she explained the Lord used her to provoke the others to attack him, giving him the chance to kill two of them, while the others escaped. When she saw his intentions, she tried to attack but was hurled out of his reach and into the wilderness.

Gaia swore vengeance against the Lord and took the girl as her apprentice fully knowing there was no male form in her any longer. "Aki-chan. I know that you are a pure female with no chance to turn into your former sex, but I need you. Your cousin is the descendant of your kin who died at his hands. I must train her and you in the ways of the earth. . .I foresee evil coming this way. . .a very powerful god, and we must prepare."

Akira tried to see any relevant difference between the goddess and any fake being, but couldn't find none. This woman fought for the survival and protection of the world and the safe keeping of the people. The only difference was the insistence in calling her and her cousin as females. . .where they destined to loose their male form after whatever happens in the future, and what would happen to Toshiko's descendants and her Cousin Ryoga. Many questions still went unanswered but she was certain Time would tell her everything.

"Dear Aki-chan, for this we'll leave this place to a world in between realms, a world where you will be able to supervise the different Hibikis and choose the right ones for the protection of their earths. That's where everything will be decided. Now to teach you the only power that will be at your disposal no matter where you go. . . . .is called teleportation."

When the girl finished her training, she was sent to a monk monastery in the inhospitable areas of Japan. In there she went to track Ryoga Hibiki and to begging the preparations against the terrible entity Gaia described as Lord Hades.


End file.
